1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump, and more particularly to a pump having a port for drawing air or liquid or the other fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical pumps, particularly the hand pumps, include an actuator cylinder housing, a piston slidably engaged in the cylinder housing and movable in the cylinder housing for pumping air in and out of the cylinder housing. The cylinder includes a port coupled to a nozzle for sending out the pressurized air to pump or to inflate the tires or the like. The cylinder may not be used for drawing airs or the like. In addition, the pumps include a bad pumping effect such that the tire, particularly the vehicle tire may not be effectively pumped by the typical hand pumps.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pumps.